Video and mobile video are rapidly growing traffic segments in global Internet and mobile networks. A video streaming client, such as a Wireless Transmit Receive Unit (WTRU), may employ streaming rate adaptation techniques in order to provide the highest streaming multimedia playback quality possible, for example by selecting a bitrate, resolution, etc. in accordance with communications network conditions (e.g., available bandwidth).
Video streaming rate adaptation techniques may fail to account for viewing conditions that may affect the video quality that is perceivable by an end user of a video streaming client.